help me please somebody!
by vampirefairy09
Summary: Bella keeps geting beatan up by her father-Charlie! But what happens when she bumps into the mysterious Dr.Cullen.And why to Bella,isnt he so mysterious? Rated k because of mild violence that could be revealed. R&R. Instructive critiscm welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Um hi everyone this is my first twilight fanfiction,but not my first much everythings going to be the same as always apart from that Carlisle is with Bella and Edward is with it read and enjoy.

Chapter one

Light swam into the room,pouring through the hurt-my head spun,my stomach churned.I tried to take a deep breath through my nose-i cold was there. The one that was obviously going to up my head swam. Pulling back the covers, i took a fleeting glance at myself. Bruises covered every inch of my pale skin!  
Looking down at my legs i noticed cuts bleeding,my arms werent much better!  
It wasnt unusual for me to look like this, for as long as i can remember ive always been like this.  
My father –Charlie Swan. Or Police Chief Swan, as he was known as to the good people of Forks.  
I quitely started laughing bitterly. A good person Charlie could be, if he would stop abusing me!  
Thinking back my poor mother never stood a chance a week after i was born Charlie killed her! He must of looked totaly devastated, because the police didnt argue when Charlie wanted to bury her staraight away. Apparantely there was no questions asked.I heard all of this from Billy.  
My father's best friend. Billy is completely different to Charlie though. Hes a good person, he's never hurt anybody. I like Billy hes like the father i never had i guess.

The alarm showed that it was half five in the morning. Saturday morning. Sighing i swung my legs out of bed.  
"_I better start making breakfast for Charlie."_ I thought wearily.  
Today was the day that i was going to try and tell someone what was going on. What had been going on for the past sixteen years of my dull-dreary existence. First though i had to face Charlie. After 15 minutes of bein g in the shower, i hastily rapped the towel around me. Being me, i fell a few times, landing on the floor. It hurt landing on the bruises.  
Then i just had to try holding back stinging tears and getting up at the same time. Yep it didnt turn out to well.

Today for breakfast i cooked bacon, eggs, sausages and fried bread. Charlie didnt want me to eat this week. I wasnt about to disobey him.  
Charlie greeted me by hitting me! Probally for not have breakfast on the table quick enough.  
In the end he ended up leaving work at quarter to weather had taken a rather abrupt change. Once sunny now a typical day in Forks. Rain pouring down-Black clouds looming over head. Nothing specail about the town. But it was nice-quaint, i its own way.  
Looking into the mirror in my room, i studied my reflection. My long dark hair was wavy falling all the way down my back. My eyes looked pale skin was together i looked unhealthily.

"_Well this is it."_ I thought, nervousness coursing through my body.


	2. Chapter 2 sorry

**Hi thanks for all your great reviews and i will try and make it better. Heres the next chapter....**

**Chapter 2**

Grabbing my small black purse, i through around myself, i started out the door. Not daring to walk quickly, in fear of falling over i kept a normal pace. Suddenly the pavement started to spin-everything around me became out of focus. I sat down on the floor. After a few miniutes my vision started to clear. It was still fuzzy but better. A black car stoped infront of me then, it looked like there was two of them but at least i could see clearer slightly.  
"Are you ok?" A worried voice asked. It sounded like bells- but oddly calming. My breath caught, staring at the figure bending down beside me. He looked like an angel – blonde hair swept back, with golden brown eyes. Nodding i fell sideways.  
"Im Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Don't worry now, it's alright." He told me, his voice was calm- reasuring. As he caught me he seemed to smile slightly.  
"B Bella." I stammered. H e placed a cold hand on my fore head, unconciously i leaned into his touch. I heard him chuckle lightly. Blushing slightly i looked down at my lap.

**Thanks again please review. I have Carlisle, ill let you kiss him if you review lol. Sorry chapter is so short its just as you can see my comp has decided to play up with me. Grr... Anyways ill try and get the rest up soon thanks for the great reviews again and please be patient im trying my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi all my readers. Here's my next chapter. I'm soo very sorry that i havent added one in a long time. I hope you like this....**

He had his arm wrapped around my waist, as he helped me up. My legs caved in under me; with inhuman speed he caught me. Unconsciously-it seemed-he cradled me to his chest. He was icy cold, two things then clicked together in my mind.  
"You're a vampire!" I whispered. He shot me a look.  
"Its alright I'm not going to tell anybody." I spoke soothingly, trying to calm him. I liked Carlisle, he was nice.  
"Aren't you scared?" He asked me, looking straight into my eyes.  
"No. I don't know how I know you're a vampire. I'm not scared, I know you won't hurt me. I trust you." It was true. I didn't know how I knew what he was, but I did. I wasn't scared either. It was true. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.  
"Thank you. I promise that I won't hurt you, I would never." His voice was low as he sat on a nearby wall, me still in his lap. My hands rested on his chest, it didn't seem to bother him. I was comfy, so I kept them there. Another thing clicked then. He was a doctor. He could help me! Wow I really am having a brainy day. Guess I'm just to observant at times.  
"So you're a doctor?" I asked, trying to sound normal. Everything had pretty much stopped spinning. I realized. Of that I was grateful.  
"Yes I am, now how are you feeling?" His angelic voice was layered with concern.  
"I'm ok I just....." It was hard to say, but i carried on. "I need help!" My voice sounded feeble and hurt at the end. But now wasn't the time for crying. I chided myself. Now was the time to get help. Om my gosh... Help has just been given in the form of this perfect angel.  
"What's wrong?" He sounded genuinely worried. I could see that he was. He was perfect in every way.

"M my father....Chief Swan. He he keeps......abusing me..."My voice trailed off slightly at the end. Tears trailed down my cheeks. Unconsciously I leaned into him. His scent was so nice. His presence, so calming. He stroked my hair, as his grip tightened a bit in a protective way. I felt much better instantly, just knowing that Carlisle was the one helping me. I don't know why put he just has a comforting presence. He was just so gentle and knew what to do. I just trusted him so much. I didn't know why, I mean he's a stranger for god's sake. But I knew that he would help me, that he would take care of me. And i was grateful for that.  
"It's alright sweetheart. It's alright now. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll look after you." It was like he could read my mind. His voice though was still soft-gentle. Soothing was a good description. Slowly sleep took over me, and i fell unconscious. Feeling safe for the very first time.

**Carlisle's pov.**

This beautiful girl was like an angel to me. She told me she knew what I was and dint care. Then she told me about her father. I was annoyed at Charlie, how could he do something so cruel to an angel like this. I felt a bit happy though. Only about the fact that she trusted me. Most people would run screaming for the hills, if they knew what me and my family were. Her name was Isabella but I picked up that she liked to be called Bella. It was a perfect name for m y angel. After I started soothing her she looked so happy, so peaceful- so carefree. But I knew that wasn't the case. But i knew soon that she would be. I would help her as much as I could. I just hoped that my family would like her. That they would help me look after her. Instantly i pulled my phone from my pocket, knowing that all my family would be at home. The phone started to ring as I decided to ring Alice.  
"Carlisle is everything alright?" Alice's musical voice was layered with worry. "Wait everyone's in the living room and you're on loudspeaker. Just like you was gonna ask."  
"Thank you. Everyone I've found a young girl. Her names Isabella Swan. Her father, Charlie, been abusing her. Would you be ok if I brought her home? She knows what we- I- am, but she wasn't scared. I didn't tell her. She just knew which confused her as much as me. I explained everything in the best way I knew how. "Everyone I love her, and I want to help her. But I don't want you all to be in pain." I hoped that they would accept her. Help her. Because in that moment when I told them I loved her I knew that it was true. And I was happy. I finally felt complete-whole. I just hoped that she would return those feelings.

"The poor girl! Is she going to ok?" Esme's voice was filled with concern. "How old is she? I'm going to get another daughter!"  
"Wooh another sister, I'll have to take her shopping. It'll help take things off her mind." Alice was concerned but excited at having another person top go shopping with.  
"How tall is she? Does she like pulling pranks? Is she smaller than Alice. Whoop another little sis." Emmett was as enthusiastic as ever.  
"You've finally found her eh?"  
"Yeah Edward he's in love. Wonder how long it'll take for 'em to get together." Jasper and Emmett teased, but I could tell that they were worried about Bella.  
"Good for you Carlisle." Rose sounded slightly sour. Maybe it's because Rose would like to have children... Everyone babbled on about their new little sister/daughter.  
"Do you mind if I bring her home. I don't want to leave her. She's so fragile?" I wondered what their reply would be.  
"No." Six voices at once came down the line. I was entirely grateful to my family. Bella meant allot to me even though I hardly know her.  
"Thank you. Please be careful though she's very fragile at the moment." My heart felt light, as all my family accepted her. Even Rose. They promised they would be careful- I knew that they would. I wanted this to work. I wanted to keep her safe.

**Bella's pov.**

I was curled up in a car, on the passenger seat. Typical mermaid genes to allow me to curl up like that. I hope that he hasn't noticed. In the background music played quietly. Classical, it was nice. A very pretty song. Slow, peaceful and calming. Anyway I'm a mermaid. Pale and forever seventeen. Slowly I uncurled myself, remembering Dr. Carlisle Cullen.  
"You're awake. I'm glad." He spoke softly looking at me. "Also please call me Carlisle. Don't worry about anything. Ive rang my family they're vampires. They're alright if you want to stay with us! Were vegetarian, which means we only drink animal blood. None of us will hurt you." He was being so kind. His family was actually accepting me. They are so sweet. I can't wait to meet them.  
"Really, thank you so much." He smiled at me. I felt giddy, and my heart started to beat faster. It was silent for a few minutes as Carlisle pulled off. I had to tell him what i was. He deserved to know. Plus it would look strange only eating sushi once a day!  
"So i know what you and your family are. But you don't know what i am." I am so happy. That words can't express the joy I'm feeling.  
"What do you mean sweetheart?" He looked at me puzzled. He called me sweet heart. Oh my gosh. He's so sweet. My heart melted.  
"I'm a mermaid!" He looked shocked. I looked down at my lap. What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he's disgusted? What if what if...  
"That's ok. You don't have to be ashamed. It's alright. But do you mind me asking one question?" I shook my head disbelief, relief and happiness washing over me. "Do you eat?"  
What a simple question. I smiled, I was so happy.  
"Yes i only have to eat once a day in winter, but in summer I don't have to eat at all. Just drink fluids. Aren't you freaked?" I just couldn't believe it. It seemed to good to be true.  
"No love not at all. Honestly it's ok." He cupped my face. Rubbing my cheek with his thumb. Seemingly Carlisle was a perpetually happy loving person. Always happy, kind – caring. I love him. The truth of those words came down on me, in that moment.

So what do you think? Please r&r. It would mean so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

**Hello again. Thanks for all your great reviews. I'm glad you all like it. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Bella's pov.  
** We arrived at a big house. It was timeless, graceful and probably a hundred years old. I gasped as I saw a massive lawn. Then I looked over to the porch slowly. Six beautiful people stood there. Five of them had big grins on their faces, while the blonde girl looked unsure. Carlisle pulled up in the garage, and helped me out the car. He led me out the garage and back round to the front of the house. It was beautiful. There were trees all over around the house. Then there was a small stream that ran by the side of the house. He held my hand all the way. Small currents of electricity ran between us. I looked up to find he was staring down at me. Carlisle smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. I had never felt so happy in my life before. When we got around to the front of the house all of his family were there. There was a young looking woman, she had pale beautiful features. Her heart shaped face was pleasant and soft. Her billows of gorgeous caramel coloured hair blowed freely in the wind slightly. She was dressed in a light lilac dress. She looked amazing. Next to her stood a bronze haired beauty. He wore a friendly smile. His eyes were soft and welcoming, just like the woman beside him. Two other couples stood beside them. One either side. One girl looked pretty. She had black hair spiked up, and she bounced up and down. She was like a child. Her over exuberant smile was wonderful. She looked so happy. The guy next to her looked amazing. His blonde hair fell to the side of his face slightly. He looked polite and friendly, but a bit weary. Then there was the next couple, the last couple. The girl with blonde hair smiled at me politely, but her eyes glared a bit. She looked amazing. Like she had just stepped off the runway. I noticed that her clothes were light colours and looked amazing on her. Her figure was to die for. Suddenly I felt nervous. They had never met me before. What would they think of me? Compared to them I wasn't even pretty. I took a recheck of myself, starting to feel self conscious. I wanted to be good enough for Carlisle but I wasn't. They probably wouldn't even like me! The girl with honey brown hair stepped forwards welcomingly.  
"Hello I'm Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her face was kind, her words genuine. I felt relaxed slightly.  
"Hello, I'm Bella." My voice sounded so quite, so shy. It reflected exactly how I felt. She stepped forwards slowly extending her arms. We embraced for a couple of seconds. When we broke apart I noticed that she looked confused but she smiled still.  
"Hello I'm Edward. Esme's wife. It's good to meet you." The boy with bronze hair said, smiling a crooked smile. He held out his hand, I shook it.  
"Hi I'm Alice were gonna be the best of friends, trust me!" The pixie type girl bounded up to me. I just nodded.  
"Nice to meet you Alice." Was my reply before she enveloped me in a hug. My expression must have been one of surprise, but I liked the way that she just acted so naturally. At this point I was calming down some.  
"Wow you really don't smell like a human, that's good." Was her second statement. I smiled at her. I liked her already. The next boy came forwards, the boy with blonde hair.  
"Hello I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you." He stepped forwards-we shook hands.  
"So Carlisle this is your new girlfriend, she sure is something to look at! I'm Emmett by the way, good to see you." He grinned at me, enclosing me in a hug.  
"Um hi." Was all I could stutter out.

Girlfriend? Did he just say girlfriend? Did Carlisle really think of me in that way? I looked up into his eyes.  
"I'll explain later." Was all he said on the matter.  
"Hello I'm Rosalie." She looked at me with a mixture of hatred and happiness.  
"Um... Hello in Bella." She looked at me. I couldn't work out her feelings for me, but I'm sure it wasn't good.  
"Rose she lives forever, just like us. She doesn't have a choice. Also if she cuts herself then she'll just heal over. The only thing that isn't good is that she can still fall ill!" Edward rolled his eyes. Rose nodded, her mood lightened considerably. I was happy and relieved. They seemed to like me. They all headed into the house Carlisle and I followed behind. I stepped into the house. It was beautiful. It was so open, so spacious. The room was so light. I liked it, everything was set out, and it looked good.

**Carlisle's pov.  
** Once the introductions to the family had been made I showed Bella around the house. I was worried when before the introductions. I wasn't so sure of how everybody would react. There was a good point. Bella didn't smell like a human, so we won't lose control. When we were in the car we started talking. I found out that she didn't have blood; she would heal instantly if wounded. Though she could break bones although it was allot harder to do then it would be for a human. She could also fall ill. This isn't good.

**Bella's pov.  
** I'm so happy. Everyone's really nice, even Rosalie isn't to bad. She's starting to warm up to me, I think. I'm happy, so happy.  
"Bella can I talk to you for a second please?" Carlisle asked me, looking into my eyes. Oh my gosh. Maybe he's going to tell me what Emmett meant. I mean girlfriend, god i hope so!  
"Of course." I followed Carlisle out the room silently. I wanted to know. I just hope that he does love me in that way. I know that I love him in that way. That really would be amazing. At least then i could spend eternity with my love. My other half! Carlisle led me upstairs, into his room. I sat down on one of the chairs facing him.  
"Bella what Emmett said this morning, he didn't realise that were not together." My heart broke. He was about to tell me that he doesn't love me and he's sorry, but he just wants to be friends. Well I guess that if that's as close I could get then i would take it!  
"But Bella I, I just want you to know that I do love you!" I looked up at him. He loved me! Carlisle actually loves me! He was rebating on, I placed my index finger on his lips.  
"I love you to!" Did I just say that? Wow confidence boost. Lol. He leant forwards and gently kissed my lips, I deepened the kiss. Soon we were full out snogging, and I was struggling to keep one strain of thought for long before it went. He had to break the kiss. I smiled sheepishly at him, He just smiled back at me.  
"I love you Carlisle." I whispered.  
"I love you to Bella."

**Hey all. Did you like this chapter? Thanks for your amazing reviews. I love you all lol (:  
** **Tell me what you want to see next please. Would you like to see a bit of Bella going through hell with Charlie having a go at the Cullen's, or do you want me to** **make it so much more fluffy. Let me know. Please keep reviewing. Reviews= kisses from Carlisle lol. Yours truly**

**CarlisleCullen09 xxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Hi all. Sorry that it has taken me so long to get round to doing this, but ive been busy lately. Well enough about that. Thanks for all of your great reviews. Enjoy. ******

**Bella's pov.**

There was a thunderous knock at the door downstairs.  
"Isabella Marie Swan you better get down right now!" Charlie's voice sounded threw out the Cullen home. My heart froze. _How could he know I was here? What does he want? What should I do? Will he hurt me if i do what he says? Will he try and hurt the Cullen's?_ Tears streamed down my face. I was so scared. Carlisle pulled me into a hug.  
"It's alright sweetheart, its ok. Come on lets go downstairs. We'll show him that your here. I promise you that I won't let him hurt you ok." His voice held sympathy and concern. Looking into his molten honey gold eyes I believed him. Nodding I made to get up off the bed, his arms encircled me as i stood up.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase all of the family was there. Esme and Alice looked sympathetic. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett looked as if they could kill something. Jasper looked torn between angry and sympathetic. Edward opened the front door and in came my "father" screaming and shouting. I stepped cautiously off the last step, Carlisle right behind me. The Cullens came to stand by my side. I smiled weakely at them all. They gave smiles of reassurances back.  
"Get over here right now young lady. You're in so much trouble. Do you..."  
Edward cut him. "Bella won't be going anywhere. She'll be staying with us. You've hurt her Charlie. You won't do that again. We won't let you."  
"We'll take care of her. I think you should leave. Your just making it worse for yourself."  
"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER. I'LL TREAT HER HOWEVER I WANT, IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF YOU!" Charlie bellowed. His eyes were ablaze. Just like volcanoes erupting. I flinched, cowering back slightely into Carlisle. There was only two other times that Charlie had been as mad as this. I didn't want to repeat those night's with him, they were the worst. Carlisle's arm's tightened around me.  
"DIS SHE TELL YOU WHAT SHE WAS? DID SHE? WELL ILL TELL YOU WHAT THE LOWLIFE IS!" Charlie shouted again, he sneered in my direction. "SHES A MERMAID."  
The cullens started to growl.  
" Thankyou for pointing out the obvious. Dont ever call my sister a lowlife. Your worse than a lowlife you scum. You don't deserve to have Bella as your daughter." Emmett's voice was deadly. I admit that he scared me. But i had no reason to be afraid of them. Then what he said came to home, and it brought a lump to my throat.

"WHY YOU...." Charlie charged straight for Emmett.

**Thanks for reading. I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger. What do you think. Is it what you wanted. R&r please. Ive got another story im writing check them out to please.  
Remember reviews=kisses from Carlisle. Lol ********. Love you allxxx.**


	6. Chapter 6 authors note, please read

Authors note

**Hey all how's it going. I'm sorry to say this but I don't know if I'll be carrying on with this story any more, so until further notice this story will be on hold. I'm sorry to all my readers, but I just don't have any good ideas. Hopefully I will write something soon, but I'm not too sure. Thank you all for reading, please check out my other stories.**

**Vampirefairy08xxx**


	7. chap7 really chap6

Hey y'all hows it going??? Ok well im gonna try this out. Ive missed this story, but I just couldn't think of anything to write but here it goes. And thank you to my reviewers. Y'all are amazing. Please tell me what you think if you read. Thank-you. As always please enjoy…

**Chapter 6**

_**Previously:  
"Get over here right now young lady. You're in so much trouble. Do you..."  
Edward cut him. "Bella won't be going anywhere. She'll be staying with us. You've hurt her Charlie. You won't do that again. We won't let you."  
"We'll take care of her. I think you should leave. Your just making it worse for yourself."  
"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER. I'LL TREAT HER HOWEVER I WANT, IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF YOU!" Charlie bellowed. His eyes were ablaze. Just like volcanoes erupting. I flinched, cowering back slightely into Carlisle. There was only two other times that Charlie had been as mad as this. I didn't want to repeat those night's with him, they were the worst. Carlisle's arm's tightened around me.  
"DIS SHE TELL YOU WHAT SHE WAS? DID SHE? WELL ILL TELL YOU WHAT THE LOWLIFE IS!" Charlie shouted again, he sneered in my direction. "SHES A MERMAID."  
The cullens started to growl.  
" Thankyou for pointing out the obvious. Dont ever call my sister a lowlife. Your worse than a lowlife you scum. You don't deserve to have Bella as your daughter." Emmett's voice was deadly. I admit that he scared me. But i had no reason to be afraid of them. Then what he said came to home, and it brought a lump to my throat.  
**__**"WHY YOU...." Charlie charged straight for Emmett.**_

Carlisle pulled me into an embrace; I curled up into him crying. I couldn't believe that Charlie would be so awful as to do that. How could he seriously harm the Cullen's? He was always singing their praises. Carlisle rubbed my back and arms in an attempt to soothe me, although it did little good. I peeked just in time to see Emmett grab Charlie and twist his arm behind his back. To be honest I was relieved that was all he did. My dad had done many things to hurt me, loads of things that no one should have to go through. But that was the problem. At the end of the day he was just that- my dad. So no matter what he had done I didn't want to see him hurt. On the other hand I didn't want to see Emmett hurt either. That would have been terrible; I mean they took me into their home knowing what I was and accepted me, and looked after me. Tears streamed down my face at the thought of people getting hurt because of me, especially people who liked me, and whom I liked-loved. Looking into Carlisle's amber eyes I relaxed slightly. His gaze was so soft, caring, gentle and compassionate I could of easily have lost myself in it. He gave my waist a reassuring, gentle squeeze. I smiled at him, it would be ok. I had no doubt in that. Once all the stuff with my father was over we would live a nice happy life-eternity.

**Well that's it at the moment. I might get another one up, im not sure yet. How did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Please as always R&R, and let me know what you thinkxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Well its been a while hasn't it, but yeah, im going to try and update some more. I give each and every one of my reviewers the pleasure of kicking my bum in an inbox if I take to long to update in the futre, but I promise to try and update more regularly.

**Well here goes;)**

**Chapter 7**

Carlisle lifted me in his arms, sitting down on the bottom step of the Cullen's grand staircase, as Emmett continued to fight with my so-called 'father'. I curled closer soaking up all the comfort and love that he offered. He smiled softly at me stroking my hair, and placing a soft, gentle kiss to my forehead. I loved being in his embrace, it made me feel so special, and I hoped that I would be able to make him happy, just like he had done for me in the short space of time that I had known him.

"So you don't want to stay with me, but you choose to stay with a man that's what over ten years your senior? Now that's clever isn't it Bella, especially when he's hugging and kissing you." Charlie sneered, and something within me snapped. No one, and I mean no one, snubbed my mate and got away with it. Before any of my new family could say anything I spoke up. The anger and protectiveness that I felt was unbelievable.

"Don't you dare judge him! Carlisle and his family have shown me more care in this past day than you have for a lifetime. You took me away from my own mother claiming she was unfit to be my mum; but guess what? You're even worse, you're a hypocrite and I hate you, you hurt me, not only physically but emotionally also. Carlisle would never do that, and im seventeen, its not like you or anyone else has to get involved. It's not your business. In a few months I'll be eighteen, and you wont be able to do a damn thing. Im staying with them whether you like it or not! Its your fault." I all but screamed at him. Taking a deep breath I carried on. " You best go, if you leave then I'll never tell anyone about what you did. Just leave me the hell alone Charlie, I don't need or want you. Good bye Charlie." I curled closer into Carlisle again and let his scent soothe me. I felt him stroke my back, and run his fingers through my hair.

"He's gone now baby girl, he's gone now." He spoke softly in my ear, and I gave him a small smile, which he returned, I calmed down slowly, in my love's arms. I felt safe there with all my family… _That's a nice thought _I pondered, I had a family, people to look after me, as I would look after them, well as much as I could anyways.

The others made sure I was all right, and reassured me, before Carlisle whisked me away to 'our room'. Swoon haha, now _there's _a thought. It was so easy, how could anyone not. Carlisle was kind, caring and sensitive, not to mention his looks, he was yummy. He took a look at me, and told me that he wanted me up to a healthier weight, but apart from that I would be fine. Lying down beside me he pulled me into his arms, and we just layed there staring into one another's eyes. His eyes, though golden brown like the others, held something else in them that just captivated me. They were so warm, and loving, they were truly beautiful, and I truly loved him. The room represented him in a way, the walls were a light mocha colour, and he had pictures of him, and his family hanging on them. One wall had been replaced by a big window that overlooked the forest and gave a gorgeous view of the animals and its surrounding nature. I smiled happily up at him, feeling more at home than I had ever done, he beamed back at me, and for a moment my brain short-circuited, all I could think of was his smile, and his love. He chuckled as he realized that he had dazzled me, and I blushed. He lifted one long finger, and tapped my nose softly, I giggled up at him, then snuggled back into his chest. I was content to just lie here forever, but of course my belly thought otherwise and started growling. That's why I don't like this time of the year for, I had to eat, and it bugged me to no end. At least I had a choice in the summer, but in winter I had no choice. Then again Carlisle would probably want me to eat more than I did, and I would willingly comply if it meant that it would make him happy.

"Come my love, your hungry." He picked me up in his arms, and I giggled, he smiled, and I realised that was what he wanted. I leaned my head on his should as he carried me to the kitchen, and sat me down. All the family were in there bustling around, and when I asked if I could help they told me to sit and relax. So id did and happily chatted to all of them, and listened as they told me about their pasts. I felt to sorry for Rose and gave her a big hug, which she returned. Emmett made me laugh, as he told me about how he broke stuff, and Jasper promised to tell me more of his past, and of the war. Everything was good now that Charlie had left, and later on whilst he would be asleep Alice, Esme and Edward would sneak into my old room and pick up my stuff for me. I couldn't of been happier; all I wanted to do was stay with my family forever. Little did any of us know that there would soon be surprise visitors, surprise visitors that most of the family didn't want…

Well there you go, how did you all like it? That's the best I can do, please review, I love them, and it'll help me update quicker. Thank you to all those that have reviewed so far, I appreciate your comments, and the time that all of you take to read my stories. Bye bye for nowxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Well hey all! It's been a long time hasn't it? Ok. So im gonna try and do another chapter so please tell me what you all think of it, but please no flamers. Constructive criticism is welcome, thank you;) As always hope you enjoy and please hit that review button!

**Chapter 8**

I woke the next morning curled into the blankets and quilt, half layed on top of Carlisle. Yawning I stretched slightly and admired as the morning sun hit my mates face and made his skin sparkle. He smiled softly at me, placing a chaste kiss to my lips, before running his fingers through my messy chocolate tresses. I sighed, laying my head back onto his chest, deciding that I would lay here for a few minutes.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" He spoke softly, breaking the calm silence of the room. I could hear the others down stairs playing on the wii.

"Good morning! Im fine thank you, just slowly waking up." Looking at my borrowed nighty that revealed more than it covered, courtesy of Alice, I grimaced. Seeing my glance he laughed, it was warm, and reminded me of soft smooth chocolate. Yum. After a little while I got up and headed for the en-suite bathroom. Carlisle told me to come downstairs when I had finished and that he would have my breakfast ready. Sigh. Looks like I would be eating three times a day. Well, if he's as good and talented as he is at making out, then im sure I'll enjoy it very much.

Making my way down stairs in my skinny jeans, and a green top, my hair neatly pulled back into a plat, I suddenly got picked up and twirled around.

"Bellsy! Yay! You're awake!" Emmett shouted, I laughed softly. He was so bubbly.

He walked me to the kitchen, passing Carlisle in the dining room who looked very serious, but gave me a wave and a small smile, even though it didn't reach his eyes.

Sitting down a bowl of chopped banana, cherries, strawberries, pineapple, kiwi and apple. Wow. They were good. They did some of my favourite foods, and I had been in their house for less than 24 hours. I happily munched on my fruit and drank my water as the family chatted around me, I joined in and they listened. I could seriously get used to this.

All of a sudden Carlisle came in looking weary and tired. He came to stand beside me, and I hugged him around his waist, worried about him.

"Im not sure if your going to like this. Goodness knows I myself am worried about the outcome. It's not going to be easy, and I want all of you to be on your best behaviour…" He trailed off, and looked around the room. He shifted to stand protectively behind me, and I willingly leaned into him. Everyone looked anxious and they stood still like statues.

"Well come on Carlisle! Stop dithering and tell us. You're killing us here." Emmett was completely serious, it was weird to see. I had only seen him serious once, and that was when Charlie came over last night. The rest of the time he was very happy and bubbly. It made me sad to see him like this.

"Some friends of mine are going to be paying us a visit. They are human drinkers, but have promised not to hunt on our grounds. I am sure that they mean no harm, but im not entirely sure what they are coming for either. It doesn't sound like they are visiting for pleasure." He ran his hands through his hair warily, so I took his hand lacing his fingers through mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well! Who is it?" Emmett said, loosing patients. You could cut the air with a knife, the tension was that thick. It was stifling, and I knew that this wouldn't be a good thing.

"I've known them for a while. Please stay calm; wrecking the house will do no good. It is…"

Well what do you think? Please let me know. Hope you enjoyed it, and hope it lived up to people's expectations. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it, and they keep me updating, and writing quicker. See you soon everyone, love you all, take care xxx


End file.
